


Double Date

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual Sex, Dating, Double Date, First Sex, First Time, Frotting, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Relationship, Praise, Protected Sex, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Dan Howell, University Student Phil Lester, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil finds himself on a double date at a mini golf course near campus, though he is much more interested in the male half of the other couple than anything else. The boys are left alone to explore their fast new friendship and sparks fly. This is a sweet, funny, and romantic tale of love at first sight that will leave you feeling warm and fuzzy.





	Double Date

Phil had been seeing Nicole for two months. He had casually dated girls before, though it never felt the way that he thought it was supposed to feel. There were no butterflies in his stomach, no fluttering of his heart, and no real desire for physical intimacy beyond kissing and cuddling.

It wasn't that he was trying to hide his preference for boys, it just so happened that Phil received more attention from girls.

He sometimes felt guilty, that he wasn't being completely honest with himself. Nicole was a nice girl. She was sweet, and thoughtful, and the only other person in his linguistics course who had an actual passion for the English language. Phil enjoyed hanging out with her, though he noticed that he felt much more at ease when they went out with a group.

"Phil? My friend Autumn wants to go mini golfing this weekend. She just started seeing this guy, and I told her that we should try double dating. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah, sounds nice. I love meeting new people. What's your friend like?

"Autumn is really outgoing. She's in nursing. You'll like her. I guess she met Dan at work. I haven't met him yet. I mean, they have only been out twice. I guess he's really funny and sweet."

"Sure." Phil smiled. "I'm up for it."

Four days later, the foursome planned to meet at the mini golf course about five miles from campus. They would play a round or two and get some food. If things went well, they might even get drinks.

"Autumn texted. They're almost here." Nicole smiled. "I can't wait to check this guy out. She has only been out with him twice, and she goes on and on about him. I guess he's really smart. It's kind of funny; they are total opposites. They have nothing in common. He kind of sounds like you. Isn't that funny, Phil?"

Phil found himself looking up at the clouds. He wasn't trying to be rude; it was just that he had a life-long obsession with the sky.

"Huh? Sorry." Phil smiled and shook his head. "Do you think that cloud looks like a t-rex?" Phil pointed to the sky above with excitement.

Nicole felt mildly irritated. "No, sorry. I see a white blob."

Phil's face fell. Where was her imagination? Her sense of adventure?

"They're parking." Nicole stood and motioned for Phil to join her.

From where he stood, Phil thought that Autumn looked an awful lot like Nicole. Then he caught sight of the other boy, and his chest tightened.

Dan was positively gorgeous. The boy was tall and slim with dark brown hair and amber-colored eyes. His skin was smooth and unblemished with a beautiful sun-kissed glow.

"Phil, this is my friend Autumn, and her friend Dan. Autumn, Dan, this is Phil." Nicole stood by awkwardly, looking back and forth between her friends.

"Hi there," Dan offered his left hand to Phil. "I don't usually meet people who can actually look me in the eye. What, are you like 6' 3"?

Phil laughed. "6' 2.9" actually." Nicole couldn't help but notice that the boys were still touching.

"So, Dan, you any good at mini golf?" Nicole was quick to learn more about the mysterious boy.

"No, I'm a complete flop." He laughed. "At least I will be entertaining."

Phil laughed. He noticed that Dan had great teeth and an unbelievable smile. He had double dimples; Phil tried not to stare.

Because Autumn and Dan were not dating exclusively, and the two girls had catching up to do, Dan and Phil were left behind. Nicole and Autumn walked ahead with their heads pressed together in giggly gossip.

Phil, who never cared much for gossip, turned to Dan. "Do you feel as awkward as I do right now?" He giggled and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his denim shorts.

"You have no idea." Dan grinned. "Actually, I am just an awkward person generally. This probably won't even be the weirdest part of my day to be honest."

Phil thought that Dan was quite funny. He had known the boy for less than two minutes, yet he felt oddly at ease. He had spent loads of time hanging out with Nicole and her friends, but he never quite felt himself in their company.

Nicole and Autumn carried on, only occasionally turning around to smile at the boys. Neither Dan nor Phil happened to notice; they were talking enthusiastically after discovering that they were both gamers.

"Who's dating who here?" Nicole nervously giggled to her friend. She wasn't upset, not really. It was nice to see that Phil had hit it off with Dan.

"Right?" Autumn smiled back with wide eyes. "So? What do you think?"

"He is  _gorgeous_. Have you gone to bed with him yet?"

"Jesus, Nic!" Autumn feigned shock. "We’ve only been out twice!"

"So?" Nicole laughed loudly enough that perfect strangers turned their heads. Dan and Phil didn't take notice; they seemed to be in their own world.

"We’ve barely kissed, and I was the one to kiss him!" Autumn rolled her eyes. "What's that about?"

"Is he a good kisser though?"

"I think so. I mean, yes, from what I could tell. It was short, like he wasn't into it."

"Same. Phil is a good kisser too, when I can get him to kiss me. I am always the one to initiate things."

The four made it to the first hole.

"Who goes first?" Autumn smiled.

"How about we go alphabetically by mother's maiden name?" Phil giggled as he made the unusual suggestion. Nicole and Autumn gave each other a look of confusion, but Dan liked the idea.

"Foster." Dan smiled proudly and leaned on his putter. Phil noticed that he made nice shapes with his long body. He was incredibly attractive; and his personality was coming through in quite the same way.

"Atkinson!" Phil giggled and pointed at Dan.

"Thompson." Nicole muttered softly and uncertainly.

"King." Autumn offered. She couldn't help but to notice the way that her date was looking at Phil. It was almost as if-

"I go first, then, Dan." Phil teased. "Sorry girls," he winced.

Autumn and Nicole stuck together for the duration of the game. It seemed that the boys were more interested in each other.

"Autumn? Are they actually flirting?" Nicole directed her friend's eyes to the giggling pair. They were standing altogether too close and leaning in to playfully nudge each other. "I know it sounds crazy, but do you see what I see?"

"It's like we're not even here. I wouldn't say that they're flirting though Nic. I think it's cute that they are getting on so well. Don't you?"

Nicole wasn't so sure. She watched as Phil found little ways to touch the other boy. He never touched her, even innocently, unless she initiated it. Dan, though she dare not mention it to Autumn, screamed "twink." She hated the word, or the idea that a person could look like a sexuality, though she couldn't convince herself otherwise.

"Autumn?" Nicole kept her eyes on the boys ahead. "Did Dan ask you out, or did you ask him?"

"I asked him. Why?" Autumn swat a fly away from her face.

"Just wondering."

* * *

It didn't escape Nicole that she and Phil had yet to move beyond kissing. He was a sweet boy who made her laugh, and she considered him a good friend. Something was definitely missing, though Nicole did not exactly blame him.

It was entirely possible that Phil was at least bisexual. He could even be completely gay. Nicole had never thought to ask. The prospect didn't bother her as much as it should have. It was almost if she knew without asking.

Several times she caught Phil gazing at Dan in a longing way. She had never seen that look in his eyes.

Phil was oblivious to Nicole's observations; he was enjoying Dan's company. It seemed that the girls were having a nice time talking anyway. Occasionally Phil would look for Nicole and smile sweetly.

"Hey, Phil, check it out." Dan pointed to the sky. Phil noticed the long, elegant line of his neck. "That cloud looks like a blob fish." Dan giggled in an impossibility adorable way. Phil felt weak.

"I see it! Look at that." Phil's head slowly came down, his eyes settling back on the boy.

Dan pulled his head forward and their eyes met. Nicole observed them from afar. It seemed that there was an understanding and some kind of exchange happening between them.

Autumn, who was far too focused on snapping a good-quality selfie for her Instagram account, no longer seemed interested in what was happening between the two males.

"Pssst, Autumn, let's hang back a bit. I feel like something is happening with these two."

"You don't sound upset. Why don't you sound upset? Shouldn't you be pissed?”

"I'm fine. Look at them. They have been making eyes all afternoon. It's just who they are. I kind of hope something happens."

Autumn smirked into the lens of her phone's camera and clicked. "I'm not gonna lie. If Dan didn't want to kiss me because he likes boys, that is fine. I'd rather it not be me; you know?"

"Yeah, I kind of do." Nicole rolled her eyes and giggled.

Phil really liked the way that Dan's long fingers wrapped around the putter. He had beautiful, long, limbs, and a strong torso. Phil wondered what it would be like to touch his skin.

Dan wasn't seeing Autumn, or anyone else, exclusively. He was free to look and flirt, and for this be was thankful. Phil was gorgeous. It had been a very long time since Dan felt stirrings for another boy, and never like this.

He didn't exactly try to hide his sexual preference, and he would answer honestly to anyone who asked. He was attracted to girls too, though it happened much less often. Dan was reasonably sure that Phil was flirting with him, and that he too had romantic leanings toward other males.

He caught Phil looking at him a couple of times, and he liked it. He certainly stole his share of glances. He thought that Phil was smart, funny, and absolutely beautiful.

"How long have you two been dating then?" Dan asked without ever looking up from his putter.

"Me and Nicole? Not long. Two months maybe. We are pretty casual to be honest. She is a sweet girl, but-"

Dan looked up sharply. Phil choked on his own words. It was if Dan plucked the truth right out of his mind.

They smiled, never taking their eyes off of one another. It was an obvious moment, and anyone looking on would have been able to see the shift.

"Same." Dan whispered. He bit his lip and bent forward to scoop his ball out of the cup in the ground. Phil's eyes followed him.

Phil liked the way Dan dressed. He wore a black t-shirt with a hazy, white eclipse marking in the center and fitted white capris. His long, curved calves were nearly hairless. He wore black Toms and two black studs in his ears.

Phil noticed that Dan's straight hair started to curl at the edges as the afternoon went on; he thought that it was precious. The more Dan smiled, the deeper he fell. He had a sexy voice and a southern accent, at least compared to Phil's northern one.

Dan stood and turned to face Phil. He blinked several times as of to clear away any remaining uncertainty.

Phil liked boys, specifically, Dan.

The males continued to joke and make shapes out of clouds, telling elaborate stories about the animals that they found up there. Nicole had to smile. Phil was definitely into boys, at least this one.

Autumn, who dated often, had already moved on. She was frequently excusing herself to the restroom, which was conveniently located in the course's rental office. It was there that she captured the undivided attention of a cute ball boy named Paul.

"Should we wait?" Phil asked Nicole.

"No." Nicole laughed, rolling her eyes. "Definitely not."

Dan shrugged and followed Phil to the next hole. It was surprising to know that the two had only just met. One would think that the two had been best friends for years, or perhaps more. There was no mistaking the looks between them.

Nicole almost felt badly for Phil. She knew that he would rather smash his own fingers with a hammer than to hurt anyone's feelings. He couldn't help falling for Dan; the truth was that they would make a beautiful couple. Nicole just wanted to Phil to be happy, and she knew that he wasn't happy with her - not the way he deserved to be.

She wondered if she should say something to let him off the hook, so that he would feel free to pursue Dan. Autumn was nowhere to be found, though Nicole was sure that she would agree at this point.

Finally, Dan excused himself to accept a call. Nicole moved in and touched Phil's shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you having a nice time?"

Phil smiled. "Yes, I really am. Are you?"

"Listen Phil, I have something to say, but I need you to hear me out, okay?"

Phil nodded.

"It's okay Phil, this thing that is happening. I am okay. I get it."

Phil looked slightly panicked at first, but quickly found comfort in Nicole's words. He looked down at his own feet and then up to meet her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled kindly and bumped her hip into his, knocking his slightly off balance. "Autumn thinks so too."

Phil blushed. He was relieved that the girls had already figured it out. Now all he had to do was ask Dan out. He wondered if he could actually do it. He swallowed.

"Do you think-"

"Yes, Phil. I do. Ask him and find out for yourself." Nicole giggled. Phil felt incredibly lucky to have a friend in her.

"Thank you for understanding. I never meant to hurt you." Phil twisted his mouth into something like a frown.

"I know that, Phil. You didn't hurt me. We're friends, right?"

"Absolutely." He hugged her right there on the green and saw Dan returning over her shoulder. He smiled hugely.

"Sorry about that. The resident advisor called. Apparently, my alarm clock has been going off for the last two hours and annoying everyone on my floor. He thought I was dead." Dan laughed and snorted. He looked at Phil. "I told you that I do awkward things."

Phil smiled brightly. He loved that Dan was awkward too.

Autumn finally returned, though she gave up on the game. "Sorry, I'm not really into golf."

"It's okay Autumn, we're just having fun. These guys don't mind, do you?"

Phil giggled and shrugged. Dan grinned and poked her leg with his putter.

"It's cool. It's not like we are taking this seriously. We're just goofing around." Dan ran his long fingers through his hair. Phil thought it looked so soft. He wanted to do it himself.

"Sorry we've been going ahead. I guess we kind of got lost in our own little world." Phil added. He noticed that Dan blushed when he said it.

"It's fine." Autumn shrugged. "I think it's cute that you guys get along so well to be honest."

Nicole smiled apologetically and changed the subject. "Anyone want to get pizza?"

"I'm not even remotely hungry." Dan said as he shielded his eyes from the sun. "Which is weird, because I am always hungry."

Autumn nudged Nicole in a not-so-subtle way. Nicole rolled her eyes and giggled nervously. "Well I am starving. Hey Dan, if Autumn and I head out, would you please give Phil a ride home?"

"Of course." Dan answered way too quickly, and everyone turned to look at him except for Phil, who was blushing wildly and staring at the empty hole between their feet.

"Thank you." Nicole handed her putter to Phil. "Return this for me? Please?"

"Sure. Autumn?" Phil held out his hand and accepted the girl's putter.

"Thanks boys." Nicole smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Dan. Have fun."

Dan nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry to keep your mate."

Autumn stifled her laughter poorly, and Nicole thought about punching her. "No problem."

And just like that, the girls were gone.

"So, you want to finish this course?" Phil looked at Dan, who was shamelessly looking at Phil's legs.

"What? Oh, umm, I'm good." Dan looked cute when he was flustered. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Phil grinned.

* * *

The very minute they burst through the door of Phil's flat they were kissing. Phil had his hands in Dan's hair, and Dan had his long arms around Phil's waist.

There was some sense of urgency, as both boys had been waiting to put their hands on each other all afternoon. It had been too long since either of them had been kissed like this.

"Damn, you're good at this." Dan moaned against Phil's cheek. "Kiss me again."

Phil went right in and pressed his lips to Dan's, licking his pink, swollen mouth with slow, sensual movements. Dan buckled against the back of the door. Phil scooped him up by the armpits and giggled. "Hey now, we just got started. Don't collapse on me now."

Dan laughed. "Sorry, you're just a really good kisser. No one has ever made me feel like this before."

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Phil giggled into Dan's hair.

"A few times actually ... it's never been like this ... _God_." Dan rolled his head back and let Phil take his long neck, the very same neck that Phil had been admiring all afternoon.

"Same." Phil grunted, suddenly feeling the need to lay with Dan.

Dan moaned loudly, shamelessly. He never felt this good with a girl. He almost laughed thinking about how he started his day on a double date with a girl that he had seen twice and ended up going home with a boy. It was absurd, unlikely, and completely wonderful.

Phil slowly started to move the them toward the sofa in the center of his small studio flat. It seemed pretty clear that they were going to need more room. Still, Phil wasn't ready to presume anything; he risked spoiling the mood by asking Dan what he wanted to happen.

"I've never done this before ... you know, brought someone home like this. I really like you Dan, and I don't really want to screw it up by assuming that we are about to sleep together."

Dan looked up at the beautiful boy hovering above him and smiled. He had never done this before either. The kisses felt so good, and he wanted more, but he didn't want to ruin anything by going too far too soon either.

"I really like you too, Phil. I can't imagine stopping now, not when it feels this good." Dan squeezed his eyes shut as if he was about to do something stupid. "But maybe we should slow down."

Phil pulled away slowly, nodding. His head told him that this was for the best, but his heart told him that he wanted Dan.

Dan sat up; his hair was askew. He bit his lip and looked at Phil with flushed cheeks and pink lips. He looked positively gorgeous.

"So, we have established that we get along really well, and we have a ton in common." Dan reasoned.

"Yeah. And we are obviously attracted to each other." Phil giggled.

"And the kissing is incredible." Dan winked.

"So, what now? Should we go on a date?"

"Haven't we technically already done that?" Dan laughed. Phil did too. He supposed they had.

"Yeah, I mean, I can take you out to dinner, and then, if you still want to, we can, you know ... kiss some more." Phil grinned adorably, and Dan knew that they would be coming back to pick up right where they left off.

 * * *

Despite the mutual desire to get back on the sofa, Dan and Phil spent almost three hours eating pizza, talking about their lives, their jobs, and their ideas. They laughed, and teased, and flirted mercilessly. They started out on opposite sides of the booth, but Dan excused himself to use the restroom and boldly took a seat next to Phil when he returned. They inched closer as the evening wore on, finding little excuses to touch one another.

Only when Phil realized the time, did he ask for the check. Dan wanted to be back in Phil's arms on the sofa again. They seemed to be of the same mind regarding else, so Dan trusted that they would naturally end up there without so much as an awkward pause.

Phil thought that Dan looked absolutely gorgeous sitting in the driver's seat of his car, the colors of the sunset falling upon his face. He leaned across the console and softly lifted the boy's chin.

Phil kissed him with all the intensity of their first kiss but with the softness of a butterfly. He wanted to set the tone, showing Dan that he wanted him, but not in a strictly physical way.

This was not supposed to be a one-night stand, a hungry fuck, a fleeting feeling. They both new that this was special, and they treated it as such.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil whispered against his lips.

"Hmmm?"  Dan answered with his eyes closed, his lips vibrating with the hum.

"Would you like to stay the night with me?" Phil swallowed and Dan could feel the bobbing of his Adam's apple against his own throat.

"Yes, please." Dan whispered back, their lips never parting. He could feel the corners of Phil's mouth turn upward.

They walked in holding hands, smiling and blushing at one another. For a moment, Phil thought about Nicole. He hoped that she was not upset or sitting in her dormitory all alone. It didn't feel like the right time to text her, so he put it out of his mind. It was a lot easier to do that looking at the beautiful boy on his sofa.

It was nearly dark now, and they could hear animals chirping in the pond inside of the small courtyard. Dan opened his mouth with the sounds as Phil moved closer. Phil burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, and Dan followed.

"You're so adorable." Phil shook his head. I can't believe that we've only just met today."

"Me neither. It seems like we've known each other a long time." Dan suddenly spoke more softly, and his dark eyes narrowed to focus on Phil's. He could feel Phil's fingers slide around the back of his neck.

They pressed their foreheads together before kissing. It felt different somehow, slower but deeper. There was still a hunger, but it was not at all sloppy or haphazard. Every meeting of their lips was intentional, every roll of their tongues was deliberate.

Dan sighed deeply into Phil's mouth, laying back on to the sofa, gently pulling Phil on top of him. Phil followed, his kisses deepening.

Phil's body weight felt amazing. Dan wanted to wrap his arms around Phil's waist and press his hands into the bare skin under his shirt.

So, he did.

Phil moaned at the feeling of Dan's hands on his skin. He imagined how good they would feel somewhere else. Dan thought that Phil was the smoothest, softest person in the world, and he wanted to touch more of him.  
He wanted to feel Phil's hands on his bare skin too.

"Shirts off?" Dan mumbled into Phil's shoulder.

"God, yes." Phil pulled upward, quickly working at the buttons on his shirt. Dan watched as he revealed more and more of his precious, porcelain skin.

Dan lifted his head, neck, and shoulders to peel off his t-shirt. Phil gasped when he finally saw Dan's smooth, tanned chest. He was absolutely stunning.

"Wow. You’re incredibly beautiful, Dan." Phil wished that his fingers weren't struggling with the final buttons on his own shirt. He desperately wanted to touch the boy's bare skin.

Dan couldn't stand it any longer. He playfully swat Phil's hand away and popped the stubborn button himself. There was some laughter and then the sharp intake of air as Phil lay his hands over Dan's bare chest for the first time.

"So pretty, so sexy." Phil repeated as he circled his open palms over Dan's torso.

"Th-thank you." Dan's breath was becoming shaky and uneven under Phil's gentle touch. He had never been properly explored by a boy before, and it certainly never felt like this with a girl.

"Feel good?" Phil looked into Dan's heavy eyes and leaned down to kiss him in the center of his open chest. Dan sighed.

"Yes."

Phil's kisses were warm, and wet, and completely intoxicating. Dan had incredibly sensitive nipples, though he was the only one who had ever been able to make them feel good. He jolted with surprise when Phil was able to send shockwaves through his body by flicking them softly with the tip of his hot tongue.

Dan couldn't help it; he pushed upward with his hips, grinding his wet, hard cock into Phil's. He so badly wanted to see what Phil looked like. He was sure that he was gorgeous.

Phil pushed back into Dan, grinding their hips, pressing their hard cocks together. He could feel that Dan was wet for him, and he moaned over Dan's raised nipple.

"Can I take off your pants?" Dan sounded like he may cry if he was not able to get his hands on Phil.

"Yes, please. And yours?" Phil dragged his hands down Dan's smooth chest and pushed his fingers inside his waistband. Dan jerked and nodded quickly.

"Off!" Dan writhed around, tugging and pushing on his capris. He caught sight of Phil; he had the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen.

Dan hadn't seen many in person, but he had seen his share in porn and in sex scenes. Phil's was impossibly perfect. Should he just touch it? Hold it in his warm hands?

Before he could decide, Dan felt the cool air over his hot skin. Then he felt Phil's skin touching his. He could feel Phil's weight; he had pressed their bodies together. They moved slowly at first, taking account of the way that the other felt. Phil couldn't believe how perfect Dan looked and felt. He knew that he tasted good too.

It was clear that they were both well endowed, full, and painfully erect. They slid together, their clear droplets lubricating one another. Phil lifted his upper body and held them together in his hand. Dan whined, and Phil's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Phil, that's so good. Holy shit!" Dan bit his lip and let himself really feel Phil moving alongside him. He was so turned on that he felt like he could come.

"Ah, Phil ..." Dan tucked his head forward so that he could see what they looked like together in Phil's hand. "I need a break..."

Phil immediately release him and pulled back.

"You okay?" He looked panicked.

"God yes, more than okay. I just need to calm down a bit. This can't be over yet ... there's something I want to ask you."

Phil felt relieved. He would never want Dan to feel uncomfortable.

"Anything. Ask me anything." Phil's cock hung away from his body, aching and full.

"Would you … will you fuck me?" Dan wanted Phil so badly that he couldn't think about what would normally be a mortifying and awkward proposal.

Phil grinned. He wanted it too, so badly. Instead of speaking, Phil leaned down and put an especially gentle kiss on Dan's lips. "Yes, I want you."

Dan sighed and smiled into Phil's soft lips. "Please, be gentle. I haven't done this before. I mean, I have fingered myself, but never sex." Dan sounded more relaxed than nervous. He somehow knew that he wanted Phil to be the one to do this.

"I will be. I promise." Phil rubbed Dan's little tummy. "Wait here. I need to grab a couple of things. Sorry, Baby." Phil stepped away from the sofa not realizing that the pet name slipped out of his mouth so easily. Dan, however, did realize it, and he felt fluttery and tingly as Phil's voice echoed in his head.

Dan lay with his legs open, his cock hard and wet against his abdomen. Phil returned with a foil package and a bottle of pink lube.

"You're so pretty." Phil uncapped the bottle and drizzled some of the silky liquid on to his fingers.

"Thank you." Dan's voice was small and soft, as if he wasn't sure that he believed it.

"I'm completely serious." Phil smiled sincerely. "I can't believe this is happening."

Dan's eyes grew wide as Phil kissed his knee and gently opened his legs.

"Me either."

Phil paused as he touched Dan's most intimate area, fingertips just gently massaging his sensitive skin.

"Dan, we don't have to do this. I know it feels good, trust me, but we've only just met."

Dan sat up on his elbows and looked directly into Phil's eyes. "Do you want to do this with me Phil?"

"Yes. I really, really do."

"Okay then." Dan lay back and let his legs fall to the sides. It opened him up a little more, and Phil moaned at the sight of him.

"There is something I want to say first." Phil's eyes looked almost sad, scared.

"What is it?" Dan couldn't imagine what Phil could possibly have to say at a time like this. He just wanted to feel him from the inside.

"I don't want to do this and not be able to do it again, to see you again. I don't do things like this, and I don't want to start now." Phil sounded a bit emotional, embarrassed even.

Dan smiled sweetly. "That's all?" He giggled. "Phil, I'm not going anywhere. I really, really like you. I don't do things like this either." Dan spoke softly and seriously now. "This isn't just a one-time thing for me you know."

Phil regretted it immediately. He hadn't meant to imply that Dan was-

"Sorry, I know you didn't mean that I was using you. I want more too. I can't imagine not seeing you again." Dan's smile was kind and promising. Phil smiled back, completely relieved that Dan understood his concern and felt the very same way.

Dan gasped when he felt the tip of Phil's finger push past his tight hole. He was not a stranger to this kind of intrusion, having fingered himself just two days ago. It felt so different with someone else; he liked it.

Phil sat on his knees, his hard and ready cock hanging forward in anticipation of Dan's tight heat. Phil was so turned on just watching his fingers disappear inside of him. What really affected him was the look of pleasure on Dan's face.

He lay with heavy eyelids, fluttering his long, dark lashes. His pink lips fell apart and little, breathy moans tumbled out between them. His pink cheeks puffed out with each utterance of Phil's name.

"How does this feel?" Phil looked down at the beautiful boy sprawled out before him. He wanted to make him feel so good.

"Good ... God, so good." Dan groaned, his fingers gripping the edges of his own hair.

Phil smirked proudly, knowing that he was about to make Dan feel even better.

 "Ready for me? I'll go slowly. Promise you will stop me if it hurts."

Dan nodded and promised. "I will."

"How do you want to do this? I think it might be easier for you if you sit on me. You can control the speed and depth. I'll hold you."

Dan thought it was a good idea. The curve of Phil's cock would follow the natural curve of his body this way. Certainly, it would be easier and feel better too.

Phil sat, bare-assed, on the sofa, leaving room on either side of his body for Dan's legs. He stroked himself with a bit more lube as Dan took his place. "I'm ready."

Phil gripped Dan's curvy hips almost possessively and guided him down toward his aching cock. Dan held himself open with one hand and held Phil's leaking cock with the other. The condom felt synthetic, and Dan hoped that they wouldn't always have to use one. Phil thought the same thing. He would much prefer to feel Dan's actual skin against his own. They had only just met, and though it was probably unnecessary, they knew, it was the responsible way to do this for now.

Dan teased his own hole with Phil's head, trying to psych himself up for the biggest stretch yet. He wanted it so badly.

Phil helped ease him down, inch by inch. Dan hissed, then moaned as he adjusted to more. Phil was so thick, Dan wondered if he would actually fit.

"Oh, Jesus you feel good." Phil groaned into Dan's chest. His hot breath bloomed against his skin, and Dan shook.

"How far have I gone?" Dan had closed his eyes and gripped Phil's broad shoulders for control.

"Half. You've taken half. You're doing so well." Phil was impressed. He didn't know what it felt like to bottom. He imagined it would be difficult at first, and he felt a pang of guilt. Neither of them had done this before.

Phil felt such relief when Dan started to relax and moan in pleasure. He had taken a bit more, though it was clear that he would not be ready to take all of Phil this time. They could work toward it together, Phil hoped.

Dan sat on trembling thighs with his arms wrapped around Phil's neck. He looked as if he were meditating, so soft and focused. Suddenly he leaned forward to connect their lips. They kissed as Dan started to move slowly and evenly. It felt so good.

"You are incredible." Phil moaned into Dan's mouth. He cupped his bottom now, helping to lift him and drop him without taking too much.

"Fuck ... you feel so good, Phil, so big." Dan flopped his head over on Phil's shoulder and let his new lover hold him.

"I want to make you come like this." Phil said determinedly, sliding his hips forward to reach Dan's spot.

"You will." Dan moaned loudly and nipped at his shoulder, grazing Phil's skin with his teeth.

"That's so hot. Look at you riding me so well, taking me like this for your first time. You're amazing." Phil couldn't praise Dan enough. He felt so good and looked so good moving up and down his body.

Phil's praise only served to make Dan harder. It felt so nice to be adored and desired. It had never been like this with a girl. Ever.

 _Ever_.

"Can I touch you?" Phil so badly wanted to take Dan's gorgeous cock in his mouth and suck it. It was there, throbbing and leaking between them, just begging to be relieved.

"Yeah, yes, please touch me." Dan threw his head back and figured out how to scoop his hips while lifting up at the same time to help Phil rub against his swollen prostate.

Phil loved the way that Dan felt in his hand. He was so thick and hot, the length pulsating with the new touch.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna come so much ..." Dan slammed himself down repeatedly, gripping Phil's upper arms tightly.

Phil was so turned on by the moaning, screaming, fully-blissed boy in his lap. He hoped that Dan was right about coming, because he was too close now.

"Oh PHIL!" Dan shook with the first contractions of his orgasm and plowed into Phil's chest to ride out the rest. He squirt copious amounts of hot, white liquid onto their chests. Dan shivered, humming with closed eyes.

Phil pumped upward very shallowly, keeping Dan lifted to protect his increasingly sensitive prostate from additional stimulation.

"I have to come ... hurts." Phil grit his teeth and pumped his own liquid inside of Dan's heat, filling the condom. "God, Dan ... so incredible."

Dan lifted up and off of Phil, moving forward a few inches to lay his naked body against Phil's. He rested his head on Phil's shoulder and sighed contently.

Phil wrapped his arms around the boy and held him closely. He couldn't believe that he just lost his virginity to Dan, and Dan to him. He decided that it was nothing less than destiny that they meet on a miniature golf course that afternoon, on a double date, under the most unlikely circumstances.

"How do you feel?" Phil spoke first, rubbing Dan's back with his fingertips.

"Sleepy," giggled Dan. "And completely fucking happy." He nuzzled Phil's neck and grinned.

"God, me too." Phil kissed Dan's cheek like he had done it a thousand times. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but that really meant something to me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-"

Dan hushed him with a single, long finger to his lips. "Not ridiculous." He smiled, showing Phil the true depth of his dimples.

They sat in comforting silence for almost ten minutes, lazily kissing and snuggling ever closer.

"How about a nice shower and a cuddle in bed?" Phil lay his cheek on top on Dan's feathery hair.

"That sounds lovely." Dan winced slightly as he moved, wondering how on Earth he was going to walk tomorrow. He chuckled and realized that he could no longer claim to disbelieve in love at first sight.

It had happened to him today, out of the clear blue sky.


End file.
